


In a little pond

by Kamilkaze



Series: BokuAka week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamilkaze/pseuds/Kamilkaze
Summary: Strolling casually through an art gallery, Bokuto feels he has already seen part of that before. Amidst realistic photos and drawings of Koi fish and a pond, the centerpiece was a remarkably old but well-kept paper boat. Taking a nostalgic blow when remembering and swearing that in his grandmother's old house there was an almost identical paper boat, he approached the author's plaque and as if it were a caress to his memory he read "Akaashi Keiji".
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860766
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	In a little pond

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Chilhood friends

There was nothing to do, his grandmother's house was as boring as he remembered it and the most entertaining thing Bokuto Kotaro could find was a pond with colorful Koi fish. In the end, his only option was to go to the park where the pond was located.

But the loneliness was overwhelming and tremendously boring, especially along with the idea that he should still spend more time in that villa that seemed to have no boy or girl around. In a place as quiet as it was old, the only sound that Kotaro could hear were the characteristic cicadas of summer and the stick that he hit on the ground while walking.

Maybe he could vary a little and browse the amount of fish that would be hiding under the water lilies, hopefully he would find fun in discovering if he had seen them before or not. Although what he had not really seen long ago was definitely another child, and as if his desire suddenly materialized having crossed the entrance to the plaza, Kotaro could see in the distance the silhouette of another boy just like him.

Running was the natural reaction of his body, the emotion overflowed any limit and his voice did not stop rising and expressing emotion "Hello!" without even measuring how fast he had moved he reached the edge of the pond where the other boy was, wanted to stop, but instead slipped and fell into the water.

"You're good..?" was heard in a small whisper, while Kotaro had momentarily recovered as he knelt still in the pond.

"Yes!" He stood up suddenly with the same euphoria with which he had arrived. "I am Bokuto! What is your name?" He asked happily, still with his feet fully inside the pond.

"Akaashi ..." was the reply he gave, also giving Kotaro a short look and then the water lilies behind him.

Turning around to find out what he was seeing, Bokuto realized that with his fall he had scared the fish, so when he finally came out of the water, he spoke in a calmer tone "Sorry for scaring the Koi you were seeing..."

"Okay, I was actually seeing the water lilies." He shrugged and it was then that Bokuto realized that he had a small notebook against his body and a pencil in hand.

"Ohhh. You were drawing? Can I see?" Approaching and still dripping, he was rejected by Akaashi who backed away from any contact.

"No, you're wet." To preserve his precious notebook, he stepped back even further.

Although he frowned slightly at the large refusal, Bokuto insisted, "When I dry, will you let me see it?" Nodding doubtfully, he received an affirmative answer at the end, which resulted in him being able to continue with his original intention. "Do you want to play?"

"Play what?"

"I don't know, whatever ..." He lifted and lowered his shoulders. Then an idea came up, so fast approaching, he touched Akaashi's shoulder as he said, "Tag, you´re it!" to then run for a moment, but when he saw the other boy stand motionless staring at him, he stopped and turned to say, "Come on, it's your turn to chase me!"

Akaashi continued in the same way, so impassive that he shattered Bokuto's hopes, but the next moment he left his belongings on the ground and started chasing him with a smile on his face. Running and laughing in the purest expression of their childhood, between stumbling and fooling around, they immediately felt comfortable with each other's presence.

Once tired of running, they both stopped to rest, Bokuto lying fully stretched out on the grass and Akaashi sitting near him. With the scorching summer sun still in the sky, Kotaro remembered the condition he had been given and turned contentedly to who his friend was now, although he was surprised not to see him for a moment, smiled again when he saw him return with the notebook between hands.

Now both sitting on the floor, Bokuto kept patient for Akaashi to show him page by page the content, but what he could not contain was his emotion "Whaa, how great!" He exclaimed before practically every part, there were drawings of everyday objects and also some photographs.

"Really? It's just simple things…" Shyly shrugging, he couldn't help but think it was foolishness that only he and his family would appreciate.

Bokuto nodded effusively, giving even more encouragement. "It's as if you see the beautiful in the little things!"

With a small blush on his cheeks, Akaashi felt enormously happy and grateful for those words, although to divert the focus from himself, he asked "What do you want to do now?"

Unsure of what to have fun with, Bokuto hesitated a moment looking around and thinking, but ended up glancing back at Akaashi's notebook that was still open. With the image of a river and a paper boat, the idea invaded him to such an extent that he no longer wanted any option other than that.

In a way, taking longer to assemble a floating paper boat than playing as is, they were able to have fun anyway, to the point that by the time they celebrated that their little boat crossed the pond it was already getting dark.

"Tomorrow we will play together again!" Bokuto proposed without wanting to say goodbye at all, and Akaashi happily accepted. That dynamic was repeated every day it was possible, be it playing with some ball, sneaking, hunting for cicadas, and dozens more games.

But the last day came when they could play and they decided to repeat in one day everything they had already done, particularly returning to make paper boats this time until adding lines, stars and details that gave each one their personality.

"Lucky! These didn't break!" Taking the boat out of the pond with contentment, Bokuto wanted to save them and it was a miracle that they remained intact.

"Yes, they never reached the end ..." Akaashi completed taking his, then saying sadly "Maybe they also know that it is the last time ..." Seeing that Bokuto immediately pouted, Akaashi immediately regretted stressing that fact in such a sensitive moment, they had connected a lot in those afternoons and felt that there would be nothing better than repeating that last day of summer forever. Although the irrepressible time did not give them truce, it was not all bad "We can still play a little more."

With Akaashi's smile encouraging him not to fall, Bokuto was revived, wanting to continue with the game that from the beginning had brought them together " Tag, you're it !"

Scurrying all over the grass again, again they ended up resting, extending just that last encounter a little bit, Akaashi was the one who brought out his hopefulness "Next summer I'll be back."

"Me too." Bokuto smirked, even going a little further and handing him his own paper boat. "Here, keep it until you can give it to me again."

Exchanging those insignificant but at the same time powerful objects was his small and childish way of remembering himself. Leaving that place without regret in their little hearts, knowing that summers would return, just as they would meet again in that small pond.


End file.
